The Contractor shall perform diagnostic procedures in order to minimize project risk resulting from animal colony (mouse, rat, hamster, guinea pig) outbreaks of disease. These procedures include: physical examination, viral serology, necropsy examination, bacterial culturing, examination for pathogenic microbes, examination for endoparasite.